Pokemon: The Kanto League!
by iiWishes-Chann
Summary: Sora: a new, energetic trainer who wants to be as strong as her cousin, Red. Vance: a new, 'strong' trainer with the same dream, but instead of wanting to be like Red, he wants to beat Red. Traveling through Kanto sure has it's perks. ON HI-STATUS
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning!

**Hi! This is my second fanfic on Fanfiction! 3 **

**-claps and applause-**

**Eh he he... Well, this is a story of both my OC's, Sora and Vance, embarking on their journeys together. Eventually they're going to go their separate ways, and I'll be writing Vance's POV and then Sora's. Which is why I'm accepting OC's.**

**I'll post the form for OC's at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Anyways:**

**Disclaimer: iiWishes-chann does NOT own pokemon in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Begining!**

Third person POV

"Wake up, Sora!" a girl heard, awakening from the deep sleep that over took her only moments before. With her eyes still closed, she sighed.

_What time is it?_ She thought, her eyes opening halfway, staring at her sister infront of her.

She raised her gaze from her little sister to the alarm clock next to her bed.

"Ally, what in your right mind persuaded you to wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

"'Cause tha' saila' from tha' ship said 'ta hurry up~"

"Oh... Yeah... Ah, I totally forgot!" she said, jumping out of bed and franticly throwing on some clothes.

"Tell him I'll be right there.." she said, pulling on some black jean short shorts, a white baggy tank top, black suspenders, net stockings, black flats, and legwarmers. She pulled her pokebelt on, and pulled her long, light brown hair with dark brown streaks into a messy pony. She picked up her black bag and slung it around her shoulder. Everything of hers was in her bag; her foldable bike, some peacha, leepa, and oran berries, and some extra pokeballs.

She looked around her home, sighing in depression.

"I won't be seeing this place for a while..." she said sadly.

_Well, at least I'll be on an adventure..._ and with that happy thought, she walked out of the little room, silently down the hall and then the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going!" she yelled, hoping to get her mothers attention, since her mother was up stairs looking out the window(as usual).

Mom instantly looked away from the window, and woke up her husband, trudging down the stairs. In her hands were a roll of plastic paper, a watch, and a... POKENAV?

Sora's eyes were huge as she stared at the items in her mothers hand.

"Wait! Before you go, take these with you!"

"Really? Truely?" Sora asked, staring at her half sad mother.

"Yes, now go on! You should hurry up, the captain is waiting for you."

"Remember to stop by often, or else I'm going to have to start looking for you, and you don't want that, do you?" her father said, in a joking voice.

"Yeah, I'll visit when I can!" she exclaimed, and hugged them both as her little sister tugged on her dress. "Sis... You will come back, right?"

"Yup! No matter what it takes!"

Sora smiled, picking up the little girl into her arms, hugging her and then pulling them all into a back breaking hug.

"Here, put these on sis~" her little sister gasped, trying to get her to stop squeazing her so hard. When she finally left go, her little sister took in a deep breath, and handed her running shoes. She grinned. "Thank you Ally!" she squealed, hugging her once more, but more softer, and then put on the shoes.

* * *

After a mess of goodbyes and tears, Sora left her house on one island, blinking back the tears and rubbing her tears away from her face with her shirt.

Looking around at the small island around her, she sighed. She was going to miss seeing these sights, most of all her parents.

"HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!"

A voice exclaimed, something bumping into her and jumping back. "Ah, sorr— oh, wait, hi Sora. I was looking for you." Sora blinked.

It was a guy, commonly known as Vance, her childhood best friend. Dressed in grey capris and a white tee shirt, with a hat and goggles in his jet black hair, he seemed prepared for the worst. Occasionally, he would pull the goggles over his sharp, amber eyes for no reason, but most of the time, it meant he was either in trouble, or walking towards it.

On his head was his trusted Aipom, dubbed Tairo, sitting on his hat, trying to steady himself from the impact of Vance bumping into Sora.

"Hi Vance, what brings you up at this hour?" she asked, and looking at him with wide eyes.

Although she liked getting in trouble(It was a thrill), she didn't like making a racket at this hour, when she was grumpy, and others would bring their pokemon on her.

"Oh, I decided to take up on your offer and join ya... I mean... Tairo and Explo... totally agree." he said, breaks in between his sentence while Tairo looked at her with eager eyes and chattering.

"Uh, ok? And why were you running?" Sora asked, realizing then and there that he was more tired than usual.

"The Captain said he was departing soon, with or without you."

"Oh. So, uh, WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT EARLIER?" she yelled, and grabbed his arm, hauling the goggle boy from the spot and running. He laughed and pulled his goggles over his eyes.

Sora grinned, letting go of his arm and expecting for him to catch up with her agility while she hurried to the ship that would take them to their next destination: Pallet town.

Arriving at the minute the ship was going to sail, she instantly went to buy the tickets.

"Two tickets to pallet town please, two bedrooms."

"I'm sorry, we have two tickets, but there is only one bedroom left."

"Oh, well, we'll take it." she muttered, glancing at the pervert next to her. Knowing him, he'd try to hit on her, even if she was a childhood friend.

He grinned back, his goggles pulled over his ever-changing gold eyes, and Taro snorted, crawling from his head to his shoulder.

She glared daggers at him, and her head snapped up at the woman selling the tickets. "Thank you!" she said, taking the tickets and grabbing Vance by his ear, pulling it quickly towards the almost moving boat.

They jumped on board lightly. "Finally." Sora said, staring around the boat and inhaling a deep breath.

She'd never liked boats, not in her 15 years of life. The rocking felt like someone was under her bed and moving it.

"What's our room number?" Vance asked.

"Two zero four."

"So, basicly, Two hundred four?"

Sora narrowed her eyes at him. "It's the same thing! Now shut up."

He just grinned. He knew that the slightest thing he said would get her mad. "Our room is right over there." he said, pointing at the door with "204" in bold.

Sora huffed and felt the ship lurch backward—meaning that the ship was departing— and she fell onto Vance.

"Ha, you can't do anything without me, hm?" he said, chucking to himself.

"As if. You just wait, I'll be much better than you are right now; in fact, I'll be better than anyone!" she said, blushing and pushing away from him.

"And then I'll prove that I don't need you or anyone else for my problems!" she glared at him, then left him on the spot, stomping to the room like a little kid.

He just grinned like a maniac. She'd always said that; so Vance never belived her. She couldn't beat him even if she tried.

Her only pokemon were her Hoppip and her Jigglypuff who both liked contests more than battling, while his were his Aipom that he hatched, and Cyndaquil that he got from Elm before he moved to Kanto.

Vance chuckled, looking around the boat. If he went into the room now that she was in it, she'd probably slap mhnshim senseless. He sighed, deciding that he'd go later, and started walking forward.

Not knowing where he was going, he arrived at the captain's room.

"Hello there young man, what brings you up at this hour?" the captain asked, and looked up from examining something. It looked like a plate.

"Oh, I got lost."

"Most people do."

"What's that you have there?"

"Oh, it's something I found in the Sinnoh reigon. We're heading over there after we land in Pallet Town."

"Oh, it looks cool..." he mumbled, looking at the red plate with interest.

"Do you want it? I keep finding these types of plates when I go there, so I have many. I think it's some kind of a held item of some sort. "

"Really?" Vance asked, taking the plate and examining it. "It looks really old..."

There was something odd about this plate, something... Elemental. It radiated heat, and was warm to the touch.

"Yes, it does. I have another one, and they both have some type of inscription in the back, but I simply cannot read it."

"Huh?" Vance muttered, and looked at the back of the plate, trying to read the letters on it. "I can't read it either." he said, and the old man took out another plate, this time green.

"Can you test them out on your pokemon?" the captain asked.

"Uh, ok." he said, releasing Explosion, his Cyndaquil. "Explo use ember on...?" he stared saying, and then stopped, confused.

"The dummy in the corner."

"Uh, yeah, that."

"Cyn!" Explo's attack was average. Normal, since he wasn't trying.

"Now make him hold the plate."

"Uh.. Ok..." he said, and handed the fire plate to his pokemon.

"Now, Explo, use ember again, on the dummy."

This time, it came out like an explosion suited for the cyndaquil's name. The Cyndaquil snorted, staring at the burnt dummy in the corner.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" the captain gasped, also staring at the dummy.

Vance really didn't see the difference. "Um, well, thanks for the plate." Vance mumbled, taking the plate and stuffing it in his bag.

The captain outstreached his arm towards Vance, giving him the green one. "I assume since the red one works on a fire type, the green one will work on a grass."

"I don't have a grass type." Vance said, "But my friend does."

"Where is your friend?"

"On the ship. Which reminds m—"

"Give it to your friend then." the captain interupted, nudging it on his arm. He grunted, and took it.

"Thanks again. Bye." Vance said bluntly, waving and walking out of the now bright room.

Vance grunted, his Cyndaquil following behind him. "I'm bored." he said, yawning, the green plate in hand. He decided it was time to go to the bedroom. Maybe she was asleep. 

* * *

AANND the black haired boy was correct. When he walked in the room, the 15 year old was sleeping peacefully in the bed, taking up only one side, wearing her pajamas.

He grinned, taking out his boxers and a tee shirt, throwing his bag to the chair on the right, and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door softly.

Sora mummbled something uncomprehendable that had to do with her dream, and moved a little to the right. After a few moments, the door to the bathroom opened, and Vance came out, wearing his jammies. On the table he noticed, was a note.

_Dear Vance, _

_Don't you dare crawl next to me, _  
_otherwise I'd smack you so hard you _  
_won't be able to feel your face for the _  
_rest of your life._

_From your childhood friend who wants to rip you to pieces,_  
_Sora Emma Whitewing._  
_PS: Go to hell._

These were typical letters from Sora. He read them just for reading them and to get a laugh out of them, he never actually payed attention to them.

Sitting on the bed she was sleeping on, Vance looked boredly from one side to the other, and removed the goggles from his jet black hair.

Laying down on the bed, the guy covered himself with the covers and closed his eyes, thinking about their adventure ahead of them, slowly fading off to sleep.

* * *

**Yes, boring, I know. D:**

**It'll get more interesting later, after she gets her starter. =3**

**Anyways, here's the OC form:**

**Name:**

**How old your chara is:**

**Brief description of your chara:(meaning what they wear, how they look, ect.) **

**Age:(13-17)**

**Personality:**

**Brief Biography:**

**Where would you like your character to appear in the story?:**

**What would you like your character to be to the main characters?: (friend/rival/enemy)**

**Pokemon your character has:**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2: A Pure White beginning!

**Hey!**

**Well, I was supposed to post this yesterday... eh.. got banned from comp for one day, so yeah. D:**

**Well, anyways, I'll try to update this every three or four days, depends on the day. D:**

**I'll be using only some of the OC's I get, so don't get so hyped up if I don't use yours. **

**Besides that, today I'll be using... Cole, Hotrod198's OC! He's not in it so much, but he's just there as a flash. Next chapter's name is at the bottom. :3**

**If you still want to submit an OC, the forms on the first page. :3**

**Disclaimer: iiWishes-Chann doesn't own pokemon. D**

* * *

**_Chapt. 2: A Pure White Beginning._**

**Vance's POV**

Vance was awakened with a huge bang to his forehead.

A yelp escaped his lips as he instantly woke up from his sleep, and blinked a few times. On top of him was none other than Sora, bedraggled after sleeping.

"What the _hell_?" he yelled.

"I told you I'd slap you senseless! Now GET OFF!"

"How the HELL can I get off if you're on top of me?" he exclaimed, pushing her off of him to the side. "Ugh!" she yelled, landing on her side.

She looked at him crossly, her long brown hair surrounding her small figure. Her blue eyes radiated anger and annoyance, and a light pink blush appeared on her round cheeks. "Anyways," she started, sitting up, "We're docked at Pallet."

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. It was a bright morning, filled with wingulls chirping, tentacools sparking, and all that nonsense. He stared out the window, his eyes drooping. "Do ya think your aunt would let me sleep in her sons room when we get out?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I don't know, because you're her neice?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Just because Delia is my aunt, doesn't mean I know EVERY FREAKING THING ON HER MIND! Arceus!" she told him, and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said, annoyed. In the morning, he was always grumpy.

Well, except when he knew something funny and/or amazing was going to happen.

Grinning, he reminded himself that both him and Sora were going to Pallet town for a reason.

"SORA!" He exclaimed, and got up, taking his clothes and in a flash running to the bathroom and closing the door with the lock.

"Wha- CRAP!"

Vance giggled to himself, and heard a thump on the door. "VANCE GOLDDAGGER! I DEMAND THAT YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Sora yelled, thumping on the door again.

"Nope! Change outside if you want to, but I'm changing here." he said.

"UGH! How childish ARE you?" she yelled, and the banging stopped, shuffling heard after. "FINE! But it's only 'cause I'm in a good mood!" he heard, and laughed. "VICTORIOUS!" he exclaimed, and he heard a mumble of 'as if'.

After a few minutes, when Sora was changing and Vance had finished, Vance had unintentionally walked in on her while she was pulling on her shirt.

"VANCE YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

**Sora's POV**

After a long and rather pointless quarrel, both got off the boat, both annoyed with the other, the female having a light blush still on her cheeks.

With her eyes narrowed, she looked at the guy next to her, who was rubbing his head(probably because she thumped him pretty hard), his face filled with annoyance. "Where are we?" the girl asked.

"Um, Pallet town I guess." he said in a rather annoyed voice, pointing to the sign that said, 'Pallet town: a Pure White Beginning.' That was somewhat correct, although it wasn't pure as white, it was more of a light grey. She sighed, and looked forward where she saw a few small houses littered in the small town. Three stood out the most, each with their respective mailboxes. One was bigger than the others though, and looked more like a scientist lab... "That's Oak's lab!" she yelped, and passed her hand through her hair, and straightened her clothes to look presentable.

Vance looked at her crossly, and ruffled a hand through his hair to make it even more messy than it was.

Sora looked at him with such a sharp gaze, an Arbok would be left whimpering. "Act like an adult, at least for a few moments." Sora said, her eyes pleading for him not to make fun of her.

"Fine."

Thank Arceus!

The girl walked up to the Lab, Vance following closely behind.

She peeked in, seeing many people rushing about quietly. When she opened the door entirely, it made a large, echoing 'creak' that grabbed the attention of everyone within sight. Sora winced.

"Now lookit what'cha did." Vance said from behind her, chucking to himself.

"Oh, shut up."

Walking with pride, the girl strode to the nearest scientist and asked as politely as she could muster:

"Hello! Is proffesor Oak here?"

"Someone called?" said an old yet firm voice.

"Um, yes, I'm Sora, and I've come to get my first pokemon." she said, looking down, embaressed.

"Ah yes! Delia told me about you! You'll be starting your journey today, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. But first let me ask you a question." the professor said, walking up to her.

"What are pokemon to you?"

That stumped her. She blinked. There was utter and complete silence.

"F-Family." she finally stuttered out, her blue eyes unsure.

"Hm? Family? Why?" he asked, a smile on his face.

She thought for another minute before saying, "Because I've grown around them for so long that I think of all of pokemon as family, no matter what the situation is. Friends are family, and family is always welcome."

"Good. Marvelous!" Oak exclaimed, and looked to Vance who was slowly inching away. "What about you?"

"What are pokemon to you?"

"Companions. Friends. The never ending type." Vance said directly, him not taking a moment to think about it.

"Why?"

"Because... I've shared moments with them more than with anyone else. I've laughed with them, played with them, and kept them as close as anyone would if you'd known them since you were a child."

"What about new the new pokemon you'll catch?"

"I'll treat them the exact same way."

"Perfect! Okay, both of you, come along!"

Following the whistling professor, Sora was eager, while Vance was still bored.

"Okay then... Take your pick. Bulbasaur, the grass poison type, Squirtle, the water type, or Charmander, the fire type."

Sora was shocked. They were all so cute, especially the grass type. The charmander was so cute though, and she always adored fire types.

She had made her decision.

"I pick... Bulbasaur!" she exclaimed, and the grass type jumped at her in glee.

The charmander looked down, depressed, and the squirtle just scoffed. I don't know need her. She's just a small, dimwitted trainer. She's no match for me. the squirtle thought, and returned itself back to his pokeball.

The charamander looked at her with pleading eyes and looked down. Sora winced.

"Can't I have two starters?" Sora asked with a frown. The charmander looked up smiling.

"No."

"Can I have the charamander?" Vance asked.

"Oh, sure!" He said, and the charamander frowned. The charmander wanted the female trainer.

Vance picked up the pokemon's pokeball, and returned it to it's ball, Sora having a frown on her face.

"I have a favor to ask of both of you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Can you youngin's collect data for the pokedex for me?" the old man asked. "These bones are too old to walk the entire reigon. Would you?"

"Oh, okay!" Sora exclaimed, and Oak grinned, taking out two pokedex's, one pink, the other red.

"They are the newest ones, that show all the different points a view and compare female and male pokemon."

"Oh.. Cool!" Vance exclaimed, taking his with a grin.

"They're used in Isshu now."

"Interesting. Is that another reigon?"

"Yes it is. But I should stop blabbering about. Go on! Start your adventure!" Oak exclaimed, rushing them out the door. "And don't forget to send data every now and then through the pokemon center!"

Walking out the door with a frown, Sora sighed. She really wanted that charamander. Puffing out her cheeks, she looked at the pokeball in Vance's hand.

"Sora," Vance said, his eyes serious. Sora blinked. Why was he so serious all of a sudden?

"I challange you to a battle!" Sora blinked. "Okay."

"Whomever wins gets each others starter, no trades."

Sora gasped. What? He knew he was going to win! That b*****d! Of course, she couldn't forfit, otherwise he have her starter.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and lowered the boy Bulbasaur to the ground.

He grinned. He planned this from the very begining.

"Charmander, come on out!"

"Char char!" it exclaimed when it was taken out.

"Bubasaur! Give it your all!"

"Bulba!"

"Let the battle—" Vance started, but Sora interupted saying:

"LETS DO THIS!"

She took out the pokedex, scanning the pokemon and seeing it's description an moves.

"Uh...Bulba, use growl!"

The boy, following the girls suit, took out his own and looked at the pokemon.

"Charamander, tackle!"

What they didn't notice was that two figures were looking at them as they battled, one with blue eyes boredly looking at the two rivals fight, while the other was on the figure's shoulder, looking at the battle shyly.

Observing them both, he realized the girl had strategy, while the guy was all for direct hit and accurancy. He had to keep this in mind.

"Squirt!" the figure on his shoulder said.

"Yeah, I know."

Walking away, the boy ruffled his jet black hair, his ying-yang necklace dangling down his neck.

Eventually, he'd cross paths with them.

Not now, but later.

He'd make sure to win.

"One more growl Bulba! Come on! You can do it!" The attacking pokemon was still fully healed, and the grass type was half way through his HP.

"Bulba..." it growled, and the charmander stared at it fixedly. "Chara! Charmander!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Chara?"

"Bulba! Use tackle!"

"BULBA!" it exclaimed, and Vance said, "Dodge!"

Of course, the pokemon was still a baby, and wasn't quick on it's footing, leading to it tripping in the middle of him trying to dodge. He got hurt even more.

"Charmander!"

"Tackle again Bulba!"

"Bulba!"

"Chara!"

"Charmander! Get up! Use scratch!"

"Hurry Bulba, dodge!"

"Bulba!"

"Chara!"

This continued for a few more minutes till one pokemon fell down from exhaustion. Dust was heavy in the air.

Both were in shock.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The appearence of a mysterious stranger!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Stranger Appears

**Hello again! **

**Ehm... sorry for the extra late update. D:**

**Sora: It was your fault. -.-**

**Vance: YEAH IT WAS YOU-**

**Me: Ehm... not techinally my fault my sister had to bring her phone to another place, leading to me not being able to write! I would've lost everything I wrote! D:**

**Sora: It's. Still. Your. Fault. **

**Me: Whatever. All that matters is that I published it, right? Right?  
**

**Vance: *coughliecough* yeah, but it's late. **

**Me: Anyways: Thank you All-Spark-Princess your OC, Emma!**

**Me: Sora, you do the disclaim please.**

**Sora: Ugh, fine. **

**DISCLAIMER: if iiWishes-Chann owned pokemon, my cousin and his friends would be the stars of the TV show instead of stupid Ash Ketchup. ._.**

**Me: Good Sora. :3**

**Sora: Oh _shut up._  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The appearance of a mysterious stranger!

"No _way_..."

"Holy crap..."

"No..."

"I WON I WON I WON I BEAT VANCE I BEAT HIM!" Sora exclaimed ecstatically, her blue eyes wide and filled with glee while her brown hair bounced and jumped all over the place.

"This... Uh... Well, it was a fair battle." Vance said, stuttering a bit in the beginning.

"Glad that you take it that way, Vance~!" Sora said, smiling and picking up her pokemon and the charmander.

They were both incredibly heavy.

"Can ya return her to her pokeball, Vance?"

"Here, you do the honors, she's yours now, isn't she?" Vance said, looking at the half fainted charmander with a grin, it winking weakly and closing it's eyes tiredly.

He gave her the charmander's pokeball, and she held gingerly, pressing the button in the middle and returning her new pokemon to it's ball.

She didn't even know Vance had everything all planned out.

* * *

Vance's POV:

She is such a dense person! Vance thought; shaking his head and looking at Sora once again.

Huffing to himself, he told Sora he'd be wandering about, maybe even going to the next town. She left to go heal her pokemon to prof. Oak.

He sighed tiredly, sitting down on the ground and laying back, his body entirely relaxed. His eyes half closed and looking at the sun-lit sky, he saw a lightning fast figure in the sky, a laugh passing by it.

It looked blue.

His eyes opening entirely, he blinked.

What was that?

Was it a pokemon?

It was huge, long and blue, with a bit of grey on it. Instead of flying, it was levitating.

That was all he could remember.

Oh well, maybe he'd see it later on, when he had higher leveled pokemon.

Getting up from the spot, he went to look for Sora.

It turned out to be harder than it looked. Although this little town. Barely had any houses, it wasn't hard to get lost in it.

Groaning to himself, Vance passed a hand threw his hair again, and adjusted his shirt, his golden-amber eyes bored and looking for something eventful.

"Um.. Excuse me!" Vance heard, and turned around to see a girl with hazel eyes and short, dark brown hair and a Pichu on her shoulder staring right at him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to battle with me?"

Wow, already? He still had two pokemon, Tairo and Explo, full on health. He could try and see...

"I accept!" he said with a grin, seeing the girls smile grow larger. "What's your name?" the girl yelled, the pichu's cheeks crackling with electricity while walking closer, and Vance responded with, "I don't say until the battle it over, thank you very m—"

"_VANCE!_ WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" A familiar and irritating voice exclaimed, walking over with four pokemon out: Her hoppip, floating next to the jigglypuff, which was twirling in circles, and charmander in her arms with bulbasaur skipping next to her.

His eyes dulled.

"I'm going to battle." he said, huffing and staring off to the girl looking over at Sora with a confused look.

"Who's she? Oh my gosh, she has a bulbasaur too!" the girl exclaimed, running over.

Vance groaned, and looked at his pokeball. "Explo, come on out!" he said, throwing his pokeball upwards and releasing his Cyndaquil, it still holding the plate. Which reminded him.

As he stared at the girl who was supposed to battle him, he wondered, just what was her name?

Breaking up the conversation with Sora and the hazel eyed girl, Vance said:

"Oh yeah! Sora, when you were asleep yesterday, I got two plates, a red one and a green one. They're some sort of held item." Vance said, taking out the green plate.

"There's an inscription on the back, but I can't read it." he said, pointing at the small, noncomprehendable words on the back of the plate, squinting his eyes at the words.

"Hm? Plates?" Sora said, looking from the girl to the plate, staring at the green plate fixedly and trying to decipher the words.

"It's kind of hard to read the words... They have eyes in the letters! You can't see any of the letters?"

Sora blinked, squinting her eyes at words as Vance stared at her in shock. She could read the words?

Sora's POV:

Bulby was getting kinda heavy.

She put him on the ground, still staring at the plate. "I can try and read it, but it'll take some time." she said with a confused smile, not sure whether or not one word said what she thought it said.

"Okay! Great!"

"Um, excuse me, can we please battle? My name is Emma."

"Emma? How cool! My middle name's Emma!" Sora exclaimed, and recited her name. "Sora Emma Whitewing is my full name!" she said.

"Oh wow!" Emma said, laughing slightly. "Can we still battle though? I kinda need the money..." she said, making it a sweatdrop moment.

"Wait a second, are you implying that I won't win?" Vance said, annoyed.

"Oh, uhm, _maybe_~" she said cheerfully, nodding at the almost forgotten pichu. The girl then walked a few feet away, and Vance called out:

"Should we get started?"

"Of course! Sora, can you judge this battle? Plea—"

"Of course she will!" Vance said as Sora opened her mouth to speak. "Hmph. Can't even let me speak, can you?" she complained, walking over to the middle.

"OH-KAY then, the rule are as follows—"

"You don't need to explain the rules! We already know them!"

"Hmph. _Fine._ Vance, you're the red team, Emma, you're the blue. Make all his pokemon faint, okay!"

_"Hey!"_

"Oh _shut up_, Vance! I can't root for others sometimes? Whatever, never mind. Let the battle," Sora started, Explo walking in front of his trainer and the Pichu's ear twitching with the urge to attack,

"BEGIN!"

* * *

Chapter 4: Route oh-1, here we come!

**Um, for everyone who has sent a profile in, please PM me the moves of all your pokemon so that I can use them in the following chapters. **

**Anyways, thank you for reviewing! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Route oh one, here we come!

**...**

**Wishes: Okay, now I'm sure they're going to kill me.**

**Sora: You can bet on it.**

**Wishes: ...[/runs]**

**Vance: [/coughcough, sticks out foot] **

**Wishes: [/trips, falls] Egh! Vance! What was that for!**

**Vance: For not writing Emma on my handle bars. [/narrows eyes]**

**Sora: Well, she only protected the poor girl from your clutches. **

**Emma: Hm?**

**Wishes: Hn... Whatever. GOMENDASAI I POSTED THIS CHAPPIE TWO WEEKS LATE **

**IT WAS VANCE'S FAULT-**

**Vance: WHHHAAAAATTTTTT?**

**Wishes: -BECAUSE HE MADE ME GET WRITERS BLOCK FOR WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE fOR HIM**

**...By the by, in case you didn't know, this FF is based on the Manga/Games, which is why it's Red, not Ash. ._.**

**Sorry if I made crappy pokebattle scenes, that was my first time making one. [/sweatdrop]**

**WEELLL~!, since Sora did it last time, it's Vance's turn. Disclaimer please!**

**Vance: ...fine.**

**iiWishes-Chann doesn't own pokemon, nor Emma. She's All-Spark-Princess's. Zero. Zip. Nada.  
**

* * *

Chapt. 4: Route oh-1, here we come!

All at once, the pokemon burst at each other, the trainers calling out attacks like crazy. Sora knew Vance was brutal at battling, just not this brutal. To not get any of her pokemon to wander in the fight, she returned them all to their pokeballs.

"Chip, use thunder punch!"

"Explo, dodge and jump up, then in the air, cloak yourself in fire and use tackle!"

_Good combo,_ Sora thought, staring intently at the battle. The Cyndaquil had a lot of experience, and was very smart in many ways. Vance knew how to make someone on the edge of their seat, even if he was limited to attacks.

He was like a coordinator with out knowing it.

Explo landed the hit in mid-air, ramming into the hamster-like electric pokemon and making it stumble and fall. Although the pichu looked much more experienced, it was hit pretty hard.

Sora looked at both trainers, eager on what they'd do next.

"Chip, get up! Run around him with volt tackle, but don't hit him yet!"

The pichu did as told, running around the fire type as electricity crackled all around it. Dust blew in the air, and made it imposible for the small fire type to see. Explo was trapped in the middle of a small tornado that the electric type was creating. The electricity generated around the tornado was crackling like lightning.

"Okay, now that it's confused, use volt tackle!"

The small electric type slamed with an unbeliveable force into the cyndaquil, throwing it into the tornado and swirl around while also getting hurt by the electricity, and now paralyzed.

"Cyn!"

"Explo, use this to your advantage! Use ember on the tornado!"

Explo's back exploded, and the fire began to grow faster, and many pieces of fire began to encircle the pichu, whom hadn't moved from where he last hit Explo.

"Pi-pichu!"

"Chip!"

Vance grinned. "Now, Explo! Jump out of the tornado and run with it, and run around closer!"

Doing as he was told, the cyndaquil waited for the perfect moment, and jumped out. Halfway in the air, he started glowing. "Cyn! Cynda-lava! Qui!" Cyndaquils body morphed slowly, turning longer.

"Qui! Quilava!"

Sora stared at the scene for a while while Vance grinned. Sora may have more pokemon than he did, but at least he had an evolved pokemon. "Oh how c- what?" a beeping sound came out of her pocket, and she took out what she thought was te beeping; the pokedex. Curious, she pressed the button in the middle. It slid itself up, and the once black screen turned green.

"QUILAVA, the VOLCANO pokemon. This pokemon is fully covered by nonflamable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack." the mini encyclopedia babbled in it's robotic voice, showing her the many ways it looked like. She blinked and slid the pokedex's screen down, looking up. The pichu was trapped in a make-shift fire spin.

"Chip! Try jumping out!"

The pichu started looking around for an exit to the spinning tornado of fire, but no matter how much progress it did in trying to get out, Explo kept running around it. The pichu finally jumped in the fire tornado, coming out on the other side, but instead of it being fully healed, a burn was on his left ear.

"Pi, pichu!"

The girl on the other side seemed deep in thought, while Vance on the other hand looked as if he knew he would win from the begining.

"Qui!" the quilava suddenly stopped running, and buckled over, it falling on the floor and struggling to get up.

"Chip, quick! Use thunder punch!"

"Explo! No!"

The pichu ran towards the fire type with lightning speed, and slamed it's small fist into the pokemon's body, making it jolt and get pushed to the left.

The fire type let out a moan, but still stayed upright, fighting the urge to fall forward and make his trainer loose.

"Explo! Use... Quick attack!" the boy exclaimed, and the volcano pokemon lept to it's feet with an effort, and started running towards the pokemon with a huff.

"Chip, dodge and use shock wave!"

The faster electric type charged itself with electricity, and started running. They slammed in the middle of the field, creating a small explosion.

All three trainers blinked.

As the smoke cleared out, they were both surprised to see that the two pokemon were on the ground, oposite to each other.

"Chip, get up!"

"Explo, come on!"

Neither got up.

"This battle is now over!" Sora exclaimed, her hands in the air and suddenly slicing downwards, "It's a tie!"

Emma whiped the sweat off her brow, returning Chip and starting to walk towards Sora.

Vance was just staring at Explo.

"You did a good job Explo!" he told his pokemon, returning it and taking out another pokeball and releasing it in the air. "Go! Tairo!"

The purple monkey came out, grinning as usual. It jumped at it's trainer, landing on his shoulder and saying "Ai-ai-aipom pom!" quickly.

Vance the walked towards where Sora was just standing there with Emma next to her, waiting for him.

"As it was a tie, it's either you do it again, or you guys have to pay each other a debt."

"I'll pay for lunch?" Emma asked him, and he grinned.

"I'll take you out to a restaurant?"

"You'll take both of us to a restaurant." Sora muttered, kicking him softly in the shins.

He narrowed his eyes at Sora, and looked towards Emma hopefully. "I'll take it." Emma said, smiling and looking at both of them.

Vance grinned.

"Okay, I'll take you when we get to the next city, first, let's get past that road." he said, pointing at the path ahead of them.

"Uhm, hello, I'll go too!" Sora grumbled, looking at Vance with a glare. He grinned back, and Emma was just staring at both of them with solemn eyes.

"Okay then. But first, can we visit your aunt, Sora?"

"Ugh, fine."

Sora narrowed her eyes at Vance, the turned around, her brown ponytail slapping Vance's face with a 'slap.'

"Mhrmph!" he whined uncomprehendably, and narrowed his eyes at the girl's head.

"Hmph."

Emma, still quiet, walked behind both of them, lost in her own thoughts while fingering the blue necklace around her neck.

Sora on the other hand, looked forward with narrowed eyes, her eyes locked on a small house next to another house in back of what looked like the lab. She walked up to the door of the small house, exhaled, and looked at Vance with a harsh look.

"Please act mature like you did in Oak's lab."

"We'll see."

"Ugh." Sora looked away from him, and looked towards Emma in a friendly way before looking back at the door, knocking it softly.

"Yes?" a soft voice echoed from the inside of the house.

"Aunt Delia?"

"Sora, is that you?"

The sound of scurrying was heard, and a cry("Mime! !" was heard, and the door opened after a few seconds.

A woman with jet black hair picked up in a bun stood on the staircase, her dark black eyes just staring at the figure in front of her. The aroma of pancakes hit the girl hard, and she inhaled deeply.

"Sora! Wow! it's been a while! Come in, come in! I just made breakfast!" her aunt said, hugging her niece with a back breaking hug.

"Auntie! Where's Red?" she exclaimed when her moms sister let go and she had walked into the house with Vance and Emma following her.

"Oh... Well, I haven't heard from him in a while..."

"Oh.. Sorry to hear that..." Sora mummbled slightly depressed, patting on her aunts back. "It'll be okay. I'm sure he'll come back after a bit more time, don't you worry!"

"Oh, well.." Delia mumbled, looking down at the floor with a frown, but instantly looking up with a smile.

"Auntie, I forgot to introduce! This is Vance," she said, pointing at the boy and he grinned, smiling and nodding with a small nod, "And this is Emma." Emma smiled slightly, bringing her hand up to her shoulders and giving a short wave letting it drop to her side.

"Oh, so these are the friends you're going to be traveling with?"

"Well... Um... It's Arceus who decides!" Sora stated.

"Yes... Well, would you kids like some pancakes? I just finished making them you see, and I have enough for everybody."

"Sure, auntie!" Sora exclaimed, putting her stuff on the side of the chair she claimed as hers, and walked to the kitchen, washing her hands and taking out a plate, motioning for the others to do the same.

* * *

After eating and healing their pokemon, the three headed out to the next town, walking along route 1 happily. Averting their gaze from the trainers that stationed themselves in the routes, and some even approached them and asked for battles. Emma and Vance double battled against these two kids that looked exactly alike, and beat them due to their higher experienced pokemon.

"Man, I'm beat." Vance moaned, leaning against the nearest tree with a moan and inhaling with a sharp breath.

"I am too, but that doesn't mean I'm not stopping. I want to get to the next city by tonight." Sora said, reaching into her bag and pulling out her light blue fold-able bike. "This... Is where it comes in handy." she exclaimed, and Vance reached into his bag, pulling out the same thing, but instead in dark blue.

"Don't worry Emma, you can ride on my bikes handles." Vance said, unfolding the bike as Sora glared at him. Emma sweat dropped, and Sora smiled at her. "It'll be better if you sit on mine, since this perv here is going to try and touch you." she said, unfolding her own and adjusting it to make it suitable for two people.

"Don't worry, we'll get one for you when we stop by Cerulean..." she said, trailing off, not sure whether or not Emma would agree. Emma surprisingly nodded. "I passed by it a few days ago, but the bikes cost too much." "The bike man owes me a favor. I can get you one for free!" Sora exclaimed, jumping on her bike.

"No, it's okay!"

"Come on! I insist!" Sora smiled at her earnestly, and Emma sighed as if giving in. "Okay then..."

"Good! Now come on!" She said, to the girl, and Emma smiled a small smile back to her, sitting on the handles of the bike. Vance nodded at Sora, depressed that Emma wouldn't sit on his instead of hers.

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! : D**

**It wouldn't hurt to click the button that says 'review', wouldn't it? :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Why the heck

**Me: Hello...**

**Uh, well, I have a plausible reason for not posting this chapter a while ago...**

**Sora: ...which _is?_**

**Me: Well, uh, semesters...**

**Vance: Oh.**

**Sora: I get ya. [/pats shoulder]**

**Me: This chappie is eight pages long. Sorry if it's short to you guys... :c**

**SORA, YOUR TURN!**

**Sora: Fine, fine.**

**Wishes does not in any way own pokemon, otherwise it would've lost it's popularity after the first game.

* * *

**

**Chap. 5: Why the heck is it taking so long?**

After pedaling for a few minutes, the three trainers finally stopped to take a quick breather.

"I'm bored." Sora muttered as Emma jumped off the handles of her bike.

"Wait... didn't we pass that already?" Emma whispered, and looked around at the place. "We passed by here already..." she said in a soft yet firm voice.

"You may be bored, but I'm tired." Vance said, obviously not having heard her, and huffing as he got off his bike. "I'm taking a short nap." Vance said, plopping himself down on the floor and closing his eyes.

"B-but _wait_..."

"This time, Sora, don't thump me on the head to wake me up."

"Um... Hello?"

"Don't worry, me and Emma are moving on ahead!"

"Sora..." Emma sweat dropped, looking at the two rivals fighting.

"Guys, I think we're lost."

"Huh?" Sora looked towards Emma in confusion. "How could we be lost? It's not even a forest, it's a road! What do you think, Va—" she was stopped short because he was sleeping.

"WAKE UP YOU!" and was so close to thumping him on the head, but remembered he didn't like it when she thumped him in the head.

"WAAAAAKKKEEEE _UPPPPPPP_!" Sora bellowed into his ear, and some pidgeys in the nearby trees flew away because they were startled.

He still didn't wake up.

"Emma, can you please tell your pichu to electrify Vance? If so, that'd be a big help." Sora said, facing the girl with the brown hair with anger.

Emma on the other hand, was still deaf from her scream.

"What did you say?"

"I said, _can you please tell your Pichu to electrify Vance_?" she said, this time a little louder.

"Chip?"

"Your Pichu, electrify, Vance!"

"Ah! Okay, Chip, shockwave on Vance please!"

The electric type gladly did it, obviously still mad at the trainer who beat him with the stupid quilava.

"_AGH!_" Vance yelled and instantly woke up from the shock, kicking the nearest thing.

Which was Sora's leg.

"KYAAHH!"

* * *

After everything was settled out and the two rivals were calm, the two childhood friends and the newcomer had finally set out again.

"I still think we're lost though..." Emma said quietly, and Sora sighed.

"What makes you think we're lost, anyways?" she said, facing Emma.

"Well, that tree I've seen around five times..." she said.

"Well, let's see something." Sora said, and went up to the tree, calling out Charmander. "Charmander, scratch the tree, please and thank ya!" she said, and pointed at the tree. Charmander was confused though, and approached the tree catiously, thinking a pokemon would be in there.

"What's wrong?"

"Char, charmander!"

The female starter poked the tree nervously, then lightly scratched it. "Char?"

"What's wrong charmander?" Sora asked, eyes knit in confusion.

"Ch-charrrrmanderrrrr..." it answered with a stutter, pointing at the tree again. It scratched the tree in rapid succession until the bark was entirely white. It trembled, and she huffed. "Well that, my friends, was a waste of time. What were we doing again?" Sora asked Vance and Emma.

Vance facepalmed.

"You idiot."

After a lot of fighting between two certain childhood friends and some screaming, the small group of three set off on their adventure towards Viridian City.

"I still say we're lost..." Emma said, and Sora exhaled. "Fine! Think that way. I completely doubt it tho—" she suddenly stopped when she saw the bare tree Charmander scratched a few minutes ago slowly appear. She blinked.

"What the hell? We never took so long in getting to Viridian when me and mom last came here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's all beacause of your great sense of direction." Vance said sarcastically, rolling his eyes with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure you can't lead us to Viridian without our help!" he laughed again, this time sitting down on a log close by to rest his legs.

Sora fumed in anger. "W-well, I'm sure you can't do any better!" she said, scrunching up her nose and and sticking out her tounge at him.

"Oh yeah? I bet I _can_."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Hell yeah!"

Both of them turned to Emma, who was watching them silently. "Can you be our witness about what we said and how we said it?" Sora asked, grinning mischievously.

Emma didn't like the look on her face.

"Uhm, sure." she said, and they looked back at each other, shaking on it.

"I get to have charmander back if I win."

"I get to dine with both of you, you paying with your money for everything both of us want."

Vance winced. Sora knew Vance hated talking about his money. Well, the money he owned, not the money his parents or cousins owned. See, his uncle owns the S., meaning he got automatic ship tickets on it(not on the ship coming to Pallet, the captain was someone he did not know).

So basically, he was rich.

"U-uh... I pick the restaurant." Vance said unsurely.

"Fine." Sora said, not noticing what he said and just going along with what he said. Emma sweat dropped. They shook on it, and Vance motioned for them to follow him.

"Let's just go through here..." he said, going through the trees instead of the path. "See! I'm pretty sure I've never seen this road before!" Vance said, pointing in-front of them.

"How bout, the first one to step in the city wins?" Sora said, and he nodded. "It's better that way. That way, I'll win easier." Vance said with a smirk.

Sora puffed her cheeks. "As if! I'm faster then you!"

"Uh guys? What if I get there first?" Emma asked.

"Then it's a tie." Sora stated.

"Okay. Oh yeah, you can't have pokemon help you!" Emma said, and walked in front of them. She put two arms in front, impersonating a referee.

"Okay, ready, set,"

They both started running at that moment, not even noticing when she said 'go' five seconds after they passed her. She sighed, and started walking on the road.

* * *

"You wouldn't dare!" Sora exclaimed, and felt a light push on her back. "Egh, cheater!" she exclaimed, kicking his side leg. He took a sharp intake of breath, and started jogging instead of running, Sora following the suit.

"That was a pointless fight."

Sora laughed.

"Yeah, totally was... Should we... Ya know, stop fighting for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, it'll be better for both of us."

"Can we leave it at a tie?" she looked at him, and stopped running entirely, taking out the charmander's pokeball, offering it to him. Usually, he would've grabbed it with no hesitation, but at the moment, he stopped himself. "Okay..." he said, and she grinned. He took the red and white sphere from her hands, and she giggled.

"Time to eat all what I like~!"

Oh crap. He'd almost forgotten about his part of the bet. He needed to remind himself to go to the pokemart and withdraw some poke for later...

After an hour of silence, they finally reached Viridian.

"You guys are finally here! You know what that means, right?" Emma said when they finally arrived. "Yeah, we already did it." Sora said, smiling brightly at Emma. "He owes us now, so be ready to eat to your hearts content!" she said, and he sweat dropped. "Don't go ordering something that's not on the menu, okay? And remember, I'm picking the place to eat." he said, and she huffed. "It can't be the pokemon center though, otherwise you wouldn't be doing your side of the bet!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Wait a sec, I gotta drop by the pokemart. Can you guys go heal my pokemon for me?" he asked, and both the girls nodded. "Thanks. I'll meet you both there when I'm done." he said, and walked away. Sora sighed, and looked to Emma. "So, Emma, what so your parents do for a living?"

"I... I don't know." Emma said quietly, holding her necklace protectively in her hand.

"Where did you get the necklace?"

"I still don't know."

"What happened to you? Did you get hit in the head or something to make you get amnesia?" Sora asked, entering the pokemon center.

"I—" she stopped suddenly, and accidently bumped into a guy with black hair and striking blue eyes. A ying-yang necklace was hanging from his neck. "Ah, I'm sorry." Emma said, and he looked away, silent. He slightly nodded his head in her direction, and left. A squirtle was on his shoulder.

"Uh... Oh-kay, what was that all about?"

"I don't know." She said, and walked up to the counter, looking behind her to see if the guy was there. Nope, no sight of him.

"You don't know most things, do you?"

* * *

Vance on the other hand, was quick with withdrawing money from his parents account. They wouldn't notice. They'd just see that he took out 1000 poke. No surprise there.

"I would like to buy these items." Vance heard, and looked to where he heard the masculine voice. For some reason, when he heard a voice above the crowd, he knew that the person would be someone important or something similar.

A guy with bright, baby blue eyes was standing in front of the cashier, purchasing five potions, a water, and a soda. Vance finished what he was taking out of the mini bank, and went up to the counter where the guy was.

"Why so many things?" he asked the guy, who shrugged. "I might need 'em. A pidgey might come outta no where and attack my Mudkip."

"Mud, mudkip!"

Ah. He hadn't seen the water type till the guy pointed it out. It was on the floor, looking up at Vance with a friendly stare.

"I already have enough for my journey. I mean, my friend's probably stacked with tons of potions and revives and etcetera."

"Nice. I'm Raymond Shane, but call me Ray instead." he said, holding out a hand.

"Vance Christian Golddagger, but you can call me whatever the hell you want."

Ray chuckled at this, and gave him a small nod. "I gotta go to the pokemon center, then grab a bite to eat."

"Oh wow, I'm heading that way as well. You can join us to get something to eat." he said, and Ray nodded. "Sure. Might be fun." he said, and they both walked out of the pokemart, heading for the pokemon center, which were very close to each other. Entering the overly pink palace of healing, Vance looked around to see if Sora or Emma were around. He only saw Sora, waiting for hi— well, now them.

Walking up to her, he questioned, "Hey. Where's Emma?" "She has a room for us. And who are you?" Sora asked Ray, to he whom smiled and answered with his name. "I'm Raymond Shane, but you can call me Ray."

"Oh-kay, just a small question. Did Vance here convince you to come with us on our adventure or something?" she asked politely, hoping not to offend the guy. "No, we just met when I was buying my potions, and he asked if I'd like to join him during lunch with him and company."

Sora blinked.

"Uh, okay then..." she turned to Vance. "We're sharing one bedroom with four beds, two bathrooms. This time, the one on the left is mine, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, super serious gal."

_Something tells me they're really close, despite the fact that they're like this to each other,_ Ray thought, when Sora turned to him. "You're welcome to join us, if you want." she said, a very light pink blush passing by her face. He nodded with a smile, and she pointed up the stairs.

"Nuse joy is healing our pokemon, and Emma's in the room, the one all the way at the end. Same number from this morning, okay? Get your money ready, Vance, 'cause I'll be spending all of it!"

* * *

**Yeah.. I feel sad for Vance. Well, just a little. **

**Anyone remember the number of their cabin in the beginning of the story _without_ looking at the first chappie? Well, keep that in mind cause I'm pretty sure Vance doesn't remember. **

**Oh, also, I'm thinking of making a new series. It's not about my own characters, instead, it's with the manga characters. **

**I already have the first... uh... eight chapters on paper, so I just need to transfer it, edit it, and post it. I still don't have a name for it though, any suggestions?**

**It's action/ romance about the the pokedex holders going off to some school, where instead of teaching to battle and all that jazz, they fight. Completely AU.**

**It has all of the manga characters fighting each other, killing, powers... Even the ones who haven't come out are in it. []**

**And yeah, I may sound dull, but that's 'cause i'm tired of freakin' studying for the semesters. Even if we _are_ still on day 1. D:**

**I'll try to update earlier than 4 weeks.**

**Sora: It's always one week apart! Watch it be five weeks next time she updates...**

**Me: Eh... Probably not, seeing as winter vacations coming up, so I'll have tons of free time to do what I want. : )**

**So yeah, see ya next time!**


End file.
